She Could Move
by Koohii Cafe
Summary: Izumi Curtis smiled wildly to her husband as she lay in bed, cradling the small form in her arms. The night had been long, arduous, and rough, but the sun dawned on the image of a happy family. One-shot, Complete


**Title:** She Could Move

**Author's Name:** KoohiiCafe

**Written For:** Ladyeldaelen

**Pairing or Character:** Izumi

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Character death

**Disclaimer: **-checks- Nope! Not mine! -pouts- Darn! If only they were, I could be rich! -mock glowers at Arakawa-

* * *

Mrs. Curtis smiled wildly to her husband as she lay in bed, cradling the small form in her arms. The huge man stood hulking behind them, his own usually stoic face graced by a smile. The night had been long, arduous, and rough, but the sun dawned on the image of a happy family.

"You're lucky to both be alive," the doctor told them, flipping through the notes on his clipboard. "Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, do you realize how close the operation came?"

"We're okay though," Mrs. Curtis replied, her eyes on the bundle she held. Her smile shined through brightly when she spoke again, running her finger gently across the baby's cheek. "That's all that matters. We made it through."

"Mrs. Curtis, this isn't over yet. Your child is still extremely weak, and needs special care. I'm going to have to keep you for a few days so that I can keep an eye on you both." The doctor's voice was stern and he spoke a bit loudly than maybe he needed to. He knew that the patient thought that she was safe, and he needed to break her of that idea quickly. The birth had been a hard one, and both mother and child had almost died. The doctor had managed to pull them, but as it was, that could change. His patient's pale skin and bloodshot eyes were testament to how weak she was, and the child would have to be watched carefully over the course of the night. He was very worried over the two.

"Stay the night?" Mrs. Curtis' eyes widened, then flashed quickly. A low growl sounded and she started to pull herself from bed, but a large hand on her shoulder stopped her. Mr. Curtis shook his head slowly, the smile gone now as he looked to her with darkened eyes. She could obviously read the concern written there, and she sighed before turning to the doctor. "I refuse to stay here. My place is at home with my husband and child."

The doctor shook his head gravely in response. "That may be, Mrs. Curtis, but even if you yourself refuse to stay; I cannot let you take the boy."

He expected the outraged look his patient gave at that, but thankfully, her husband stepped in. The sizeable man standing behind her tightened his grip on her shoulder before turning his worried gaze to the doctor. "Why is that, doctor?"

"If you have noticed, the child is having trouble breathing. His heartbeat is extremely weak, and without help, I am afraid he will not last the night." The doctor spoke slowly, looking directly into his patient's eyes in an attempt to make her understand the seriousness of the situation. As if to back him up, the child in her arms coughed and gave a pitifully weak wail. Instinctively, her arms tightened, and the baby once more coughed feebly. The look in her eyes was almost unbearable as she stared down at her child before slowly turned her head up. When she spoke, it was with a whisper.

"I- I will stay."

* * *

"Edward Elric, get your ass in here this instant!"

The scream echoed through the valley and somewhere, three young boys cringed with panicked expressions. Inside the house where the scream had originated, Izumi Curtis could hear heavy breathing, terrified voices, and running footsteps within minutes.

"_Brother_! What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything, damn it! Why are you blaming me?"

"Because it's _always_ your fault, Brother!"

"_It is not!_ Sometimes it's _his_ fault!"

"Wait- up big brothers! Wait for- me!"

Izumi growled as she tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed across her bust as she waited for the door to open. It didn't take long. The boys knew better than to make her wait when she was angry. Seconds after the door flung open, three forms flung themselves at Izumi's feet, all of them talking at once and one of them panting.

"I'm sorry Teacher! I don't know what Brother did, but please forgive him!"

"Shut up Al, I didn't _do_ anything! It's not my fault Teacher!"

"I'm- sorry Teacher- that we took so long- to get here!"

Izumi growled again as she glowered down. Three boys- ages 5, 9, and 10 respectively- cowered at her feet. The elder two had their hands pressed to the floor in front of their bowed blond heads; their eyes squeezed shut in terror as they shook. The youngest though, had his arms wrapped around his stomach while he bent over, wheezing as he struggled for air. Her dark eyes softened a bit as she bent to her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. None of the boys dared look up.

"Calm down, little one. Breathe." Gently, Izumi stroked her hand down the youngest' chest, watching carefully to see what would happen. It took a moment, but finally his breathing began to slow. As soon as she was sure that he would be alright, she stood back up and turning a suddenly terrifying glare at the oldest of the boys. He quivered as if he could feel her gaze. "_What the hell were you thinking, running all the way here when you know his condition?_"

"_I'm sorry Teacher! Please forgive me!_" Edward Elric threw himself flat upon the floor, shaking harder as his eyes squeezed closed even more. Beside him, Alphonse did the same.

"Please forgive us Teacher! Brother just didn't want you to be mad so we hurried!"

"You should both know better than to run with him! You know he'll try and keep up!" Izumi raised one hand to lay into the brothers, but a hacking cough stopped her mid-motion.

"Please- Teacher. It's not their- fault." His arms trembled as he tried to push himself up, long dark locks falling into his face. Izumi sighed, pushing a dread behind her ear as she reached to help him up. Once he was sitting, she immediately placed two fingers on his neck, feeling for his pulse.

"Get up boys, and go into the kitchen. I'll deal with you in a few minutes."

"Yes Teacher," the boys chorused, standing together and running into the kitchen, neither glancing at their teacher. Once they were gone, Izumi tenderly wrapped her arms around the five year old, hugging him close.

"Are you okay, little one?" She pulled back after a moment to look at him. He was starting to breath normally again, and she left go a sigh of relief. The boy, on the other hand, took one real look at her- and burst into laughter. Izumi growled and slapped him to the ground. "What's so funny, huh? What are you laughing at?"

"I- I'm sorry Mommy! You just look- so funny!" He wheezed between laughs, and Izumi rolled her sleeve up her arm to hit him again. A large hand caught her wrist.

"Calm down. It's only natural to laugh." Sieg stood there with what almost looked like a smile. Izumi's lips pulled into a frown.

"I'm going to get that little brat for this! It had to be him! Look at this!" She grabbed her dreads and pulled them in front of her face, eyes narrowing at them. Sieg shrugged.

"M- Mommy? Why is your hair- _pink_?" Her son was still laughing, and she sighed heavily. At least this time he was out of breathe from laughter and not fatigue.

"_PINK?_" The incredulous echo came from the kitchen door, and Izumi whirled around to see it slam shut. Gails of laughter sounded from behind it. Not even Sieg could stop her this time as she rolled her other sleeve up and stormed to and through the kitchen door. He did wince, however, when the sound of two brothers getting a beating reached his ears.

* * *

Ed rubbed his head with a whimper. Al frowned and sighed. "You shouldn't have laughed so hard, Brother. Why did you dye Teacher's hair pink anyways?

"Damn it Al, I told you! _I didn't do it!_" Ed glared his little brother down. "And besides, you were laughing too! You have to admit, Teacher looks funny with pink hair!"

"I guess so," Al laughed, and rolled onto his stomach on his bed, legs kicking up in the air idly. "But if _you_ didn't do it, then who did?" He threw a glance to his brother across their sparse bedroom. Ed simply lay down on his back, fingers laced behind his head.

"Who else could it be, Al? You know it was him! And the little brat didn't say a thing when Teacher came after us!"

"And who taught him to alchemize dye?"

"_TEACHER!_" Ed and Al were on their feet instantly when the door was thrown open, Izumi standing there with black hair once more. A second later, Al was pointing his finger straight at Ed.

"Brother did it!" he yelped. Ed glared.

"Traitor," the older Elric whispered. Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"What was that, Edward?" she asked in a dangerous voice. Ed gulped. Al winced in sympathy for the beating he was sure his brother was about to endure. Then Izumi laughed. The brothers' eyes widened.

"Look what you did, Brother! You cracked Teacher!" Al now pointed an accusing finger at Izumi, who was bent over in laughter. This only made her laugh harder, and Ed gave her a wild look.

"I- I'm okay Al," Izumi managed between laughs. "I'm actually impressed. You did a good job of teaching him, Ed." When she glanced at her students, the looks on their faces forced more laughter from her. It took a couple minutes for her to regain her breathe. She wasn't as young as she once had been.

"Do- do you mean that you're not going to punish me?" Ed gave her an unbelieving expression. Izumi smirked.

"Now, now, I didn't say that, Edward." She leaned forward to look into Ed's once more terrified eyes. "Since you did so well teaching him, I'm going to give you a special job."

* * *

It had only been a week, but already Izumi was worried. The only student she had at the moment gave her a concerned look as she paced in front of the kitchen table.

"Teacher, they're going to be okay. Remember, Brother and I survived for a whole month, even with Mason attacking us. He'll do alright with Brother watching over him."

"I know Alphonse, I know." Izumi finally settled into a chair, smiling to the youngest Elric. He might have been younger than his brother, but in so many ways, he was much more mature. Since Ed and her son were on the island for training, she was having a tough time concentrating on teaching Al, and he'd been able to tell almost immediately. "I'm just worried. He's my son, and you and your brother are also like sons to me." She smiled a little. "I know I didn't tell you, but I worried about you and Ed when you were on the island.

Al smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could make a sound, Mason was bursting through the door with a frantic air.

"Ed's back! Something's wrong!" Mason cried. Within seconds, Izumi was on her feet and out the door.

* * *

Izumi watched silently as the coffin was lowered into the ground. With it, went her world. Her breath hitched and she bit down into her lip, drawing blood. Sieg wrapped strong arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest, silent sobs wracking her body, unable to watch as the coffin disappeared from view.

To their side, muffled crying could be heard. The Elric brothers stood together. Ed's shoulders were shaking, his head down as tears fell from his eyes. Al had his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying not to cry himself. Part of Izumi wanted to take them both in her arms and hold them tight- but she couldn't move. She couldn't leave the circle of her husband's arms. If she moved, it would all come out. If she moved, she wouldn't be able to remain quiet. She was too strong to cry out loud, so she sobbed silently in Sieg's arms.

Flowers were thrown into the grave, onto the coffin. People stopped and offered their condolences to them, then left. They could leave. They could all go back to their lives, and keep going. Izumi couldn't. She could only stay in Sieg's arms, her face buried in his chest as she struggled to remain silent. They continued to offer condolences and leave, until they were all gone.

What finally made Izumi move was the soft tugging on her skirt and a choked sob. Blinking back her own tears, she turned slowly to see Ed on his knees at her feet, head bowed low. She didn't understand- until he spoke.

"I- I'm sorry, Teacher." His voice was serious, low, and he was trying not to sniffle. "It's all my fault. I- I should have watched him better." A pause, and a loud sob escaped. "He died because of me!" Ed dissolved into tears. Izumi suddenly found she could move, and she did. Edward found himself wrapped up in his teacher's arms as she began to weep out loud.

Izumi could move because her world wasn't gone. Yes, her son was dead; his body in a coffin beneath earth that even now was beginning to be shoveled into place. It wasn't the end though. While her son was gone, she had others who loved her, who she loved. Izumi fell to her knees, pulling Alphonse into her arms as well, even as Sieg held them all. She could move.


End file.
